<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] One Year before the Victory by Graanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490344">[ART] One Year before the Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda'>Graanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: Визуал от G до T [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Фандомная битва 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: Визуал от G до T [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Визуал от G до T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] One Year before the Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="illustration">
 </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/f9/9a/PZZWy7Gw_o.jpg">Open original</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>